Empidemic
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: Txc After the cure for the geostigma was found everything when on as normal, Cloud leaving, everyone spread out but then strangely another virus has become apparent and the holder is Tifa. Can Cloud gain back her trust and find the cure?
1. Chapter 1

"**Tifa?"**

_**Its fine it doesn't matter, I mean it's not like it's any different from before. He said he'd come back and visit he didn't promise to stay forever now did he? He has his own problems; he doesn't have time for us right now. Its fine, I don't care. **_

"**Tifa?"**

_**He doesn't pick up his phone, he calls once in a while but I don't answer anymore, things have begun to go wrong. There is something wrong; Barret knows that I miss him and that I want to talk to him. He came by yesterday and gave me the look, that look that means he feels sorry for me. He always gets so angry at Cloud now because of it. Don't be mad, he saved the world. Why would something so trivial matter?**_

"**Tifa!"**

**She snapped out of her thoughts quickly turning her head to the two kids behind her then turned her head back to the broken plate in the sink. She stopped for a moment seeing the cut down her hand and covered it with the dish towel smiling to them, "I'm sorry, what is it?"**

**Denzel stretched himself out pointing to the doorway, "Barret is here with Vincent, we're going now okay?"**

**She nodded to them smiling lightly, "Okay, I'll see you later okay?"**

**They smiled to her nodding as Marlene wrapped her arms around her turning and running off. They waved one last time yet as the door shut she bent herself down over the sink washing her hand the blood running down the drain carefully. The cool cold voice of Vincent ran through the room as he called, "what happened?"**

**Jumping at his voice she turned covering her hand, "oh, I didn't hear you, and- my hands just slipped…"**

**He muttered walking over and covering her hand with a wrap carefully eyeing her suspiciously, "it's not like you to-slip."**

**Looking to her hand she sighed for a moment hearing Barret call out to him quickly, "come on Vincent! We have to get going!"**

**Tifa rose her head to him as he eyed her seriously, "you take care of yourself alright."**

**She nodded smiling brightly to him to discourage any of his thoughts. Turning her head and looking at him leave she walked foreword. She watched from the doorway as they left from the car. She saw them look at he concerned yet she waved them off for a moment. Vincent gave her one last look as she smiled lightly to him but then she felt a sharp pain run through her head. She bent herself gripping her head with her hands carefully. Images became a blur as she rose her head carefully only to have it fall again. She fell to the ground with a thud. She heard lightly as she disappeared the ringing of the telephone, yet as she prepared herself to claw and get it she was out it again. **

"_**Tifa, wake up."**_

_**What is it, why does it hurt, Aeris is that you? **_

"_**Tifa, wake up! Come on I know you better than to just take it lying down. Get up you don't belong here. You're not just going to give up and die are you?"**_

_**Zack? What are you doing? Where am I? Aeris, Zack you're dead, the only way I can talk to you is if I'm, no, I can't be dead. How am I dead? What's going on? Oh no, what about the kids, I can't die. **_

"_**Tifa, get up! Get up!"**_

**Her eyes fluttered open as her face scrunching in pain. She pressed her hand to her head moving up to see herself lying down on her bed. Looking around quickly she felt herself grow dizzy as she pressed her hand to her temples. A voice broke out along with the small sound of a cup and small plate set on the bed stand. Turning her head momentarily her eyes met with Cloud's, Barret and Vincent. Cloud ordered, "don't move too quickly."**

**Barret looked to her, "what's going on Teef?"**

**Vincent eyed her quickly and seriously as she began turning her head away when she heard Marlene and Denzel call to her and run to her sides. She smiled wrapping her arms around their heads, "hey."**

**Barret stood seriously, "Marlene, Denzel go play in your room, we need to talk to Tifa alone."**

**They sighed for a moment as she looked around carefully at then enticing gaze. She asked to break the silence as the doorway shut hiding the 2 pairs of concerned eyes, "how long was I out?"**

"**A couple days…when Cloud came back from his deliveries he saw you lying on the ground outside."**

**She turned to him as he muttered sitting down, "you didn't pick up the phone, and you always pick up the phone."**

**She stopped turning herself away from them and setting her feet the side. She ran her fingers over the cup and the pills taking it in one quick wisp. Vincent appeared next to her quickly causing her to jump. He pressed a finger to her head as she gripped her head in pain carefully. Cloud jumped, "Vincent!"**

**Barret pushed him away a little bending down in front of her holding her hands, "what's going on Teef?"**

**She raised her head to them carefully then turned away. She glanced back speaking, "it happened after the geostigma was destroyed…when you had Marlene and Denzel for the week, when Cloud left, I went to the church, I ran my fingers through the water and it darkened something clawed up my arm and the next thing I knew I was lying in the church. I don't know, since then my migraines and headaches keep getting worse."**

**Cloud asked seriously his eyebrows fidgeting, "Why didn't you tell me, or us?"**

**She glanced to him for only a moment then turned back whispering, "I didn't want to worry you guys, after everything happened I didn't want you to be worried about me like how we were with Cloud."**

**They all stood looking at her a little, she ran her hand up her arm keeping her eyes on the ground then lifting her head up to each of them, she began carefully, "I don't think its serious."**

**Barret jumped annoyed, "you don't think it's serious? You were just passed out on this bed for a week practically Tifa! And you don't think it's serious?"**

**She winced at his voice as Vincent glanced to each of them. He turned from them throwing his cloak back, "its best if we do not leave the kids in your care, and Cloud it'd be best if you do not leave."**

**He nodded looking to her a little confused as she attempted to avoid his glances. She called lightly, "I can still watch them! Why worry them, if you take them they'll only ask more questions. I can watch them-I promise."**

**Barret narrowed his eyes at her, "that's the life of my little girl and that little boy…"**

**She defended, "you know I'd risk my life for them! You know that I'd protect them with my life!"**

**Vincent turned to him and nodded as he sighed, "let me have a word with her and I'll go, take care, we'll be back in the end of the week alright."**

**She nodded to him turning and watching them go. Cloud nodded in return as Vincent stood in the doorway. He eyed cloud who eyed him in return a mutual agreement being met. Keeping her eyes out the window she heard Cloud settle himself on the other side of the bed looking the opposite way. He asked a little hurt, "Why didn't you tell me? Are you angry that I didn't tell you?"**

**She turned to him for a quick moment then turned away, "no, its not revenge, you know me better than that. Its just-I didn't see you enough to be able to tell you."**

**With a slow answer he turned to him quickly, "why aren't you looking at me Tifa?"**

**She stopped for a second swallowing and turned her face to him yet still faltered to meet eyes with him, " I…"**

"**Look at me."**

**She rose her head carefully for a second then stood up. She headed towards the doorway carefully turning back to him, "when we finally get the chance I begin not to care, you're gone so much of the time, now that you're forced to stay…and I know it. I guess I'm going to save what I have to say for a time that you actually choose to."**

**He sat there for a second then straightened himself. Raising his head he heard a frank voice call, "_Cloud, go after her…hmm, you're such an idiot sometimes."_**

**He jumped looking around then headed towards the doorway. He walked past the kid's room to which they were currently talking with Vincent and Barret about what's wrong with Tifa. He walked down the stairs carefully seeing her writing something. He asked to begin, "what are you writing?"**

"**A grocery list, we're out of food."**

**Seeing the bandaging he walked over taking a seat, "you're going to get them?"**

"**Well yes, which else, they obviously don't trust me so well as to watch the children."**

**He answered, "But I don't think you should leave the house if you're in this condition."**

**She laughed a little to him looking up and smiling at him whispering, " you saved the world in your once called 'condition' why can't I go get some groceries."**

**As she turned to head out he grabbed her hand seeing the bandaging and stealing the list. He confirmed, "I'm going, you just stay here and I'll be back soon alright. Then you can tell me what happened to your arm."**

**She pulled away a little afraid and unsure hugging herself, "alright."**

**Cloud raised his head looking at her sad form and nodded turning to leave. She took in a deep breath sitting at the counter. She rested her face against her entwined hands tiredly. Marlene's voice broke the melancholy feel as she called, "Tifa?"**

**Jumping she turned to them as they looked at her, "Denzel, Marlene?"**

**They ran to her hugging her tightly causing her to look up at the two adults. They just stared at her, Barret walked over hugging her tightly with a soft smile, "be careful you."**

**She nodded as Vincent walked over past the hugging father and daughter taking her hand with the bandaging on it, "I am trusting you to make the right decisions. Here is my cell phone number call it is needed. Now where has Cloud gone?"**

**She smiled wrapping her fingers around the number, "he went to buy some groceries, he'll be back soon. Thank you Vincent but I didn't know you even had a cell phone."**

**He looked to her simply turning and heading out, "and lets keep it that way for everyone else."**

**She laughed turning to the kids as the others left. Bending down her set a hand on their heads, "I'll be fine, no worries. Now let's get ready for lunch alright?"**

**They nodded happily. **

**I don't own shit and this is my first FF7 fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

**He looked to the children before her as they ate. Wrapping her hands around the mug she rose her head to them carefully the steam of the food hypnotizing her into a trance. Her lips parted for a moment as she tilted her head. The colors seemed to entwine together forming a translucent look, a look of fiery and beauty. She furrowed her eyes brows pressing her lips together into a thin line then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped turning to see Cloud, looking around she saw Marlene and Denzel eyeing her their food gone from their plates yet they were leaning against the table trying to gain her attention. She slowly turned her head back to the table confused, "Cloud? What are you doing back so soon?"**

**He bent down towards her ordering Marlene hastily to bring the dishes to the sink and for Denzel to grab the small flashlight on the counter with the keys. They nodded as Cloud pulled over the chair to sit across of her muttering, "I was gone for half an hour Tifa, I called your name three times and Marlene and Denzel were calling you too when I got here. What happened?"**

**She looked to him her eyes placed onto the floorboards. She raised her head slowly and casually feeling herself becomes dizzy. Marlene ran to her side in question, "is Tifa getting sicker?"**

**Denzel handed him the flashlight standing behind Marlene. They stared into the eyes of the mother figure before them carefully. Extending his hand he tilted her chin up using his thumb to hold her eye open. Flashing the light in she hissed at it almost turning away and rubbing her head, "its giving me a headache, I'm just going to go wash the dishes and take a nap okay?"**

**He looked to her as she stood and walked away, setting his elbow against his thigh he turned to Marlene and the others, he smiled a little to ease them yet they jumped to the stool over the bar staring at her incriminatingly, " Tifa! What's wrong? Why are you hurt? Who hurt you?"**

**She looked to them for a moment turning back to the dishes, "I'm fine you guys, no one hurt me, it just sort of happened alright…now." She set down the dishes to dry turning to them and taking out four cups and some juice. She poured them each some motioning some to Cloud, "let's just forget all about it and worry about it when we have too okay! Drink up then go play."**

**They nodded taking a jug and running up the stairs. She turned momentarily to them her eyes shining with a look of pain and misfortune. Turning to Cloud she saw him furrow his eyebrows running his hands over the glass and speaking softly, "you're not going to just give up a die? You're ignoring your problem…hiding it. You're treating it like nothing!"**

**Turning from him she put the cup away and glancing back. She reached over the cupboards taking out a lead box. She set it in front of him then pushed it closer. He looked to her then to the box carefully. She sipped her drink whispering moving around the table and sitting on the stool muttering, "In that box, there was an antidote, to this thing. It has information on it I canvassed on my own while you were working. Don't you say that I am going to do it on my own? I figured it out actually, Sephorith when he left, he left out wings remember. I remember frankly when he cut me with his sword something happened to my body. It's been benign for a while but when he returned it started all over again. It's like the geostigma…"**

**Cloud opened the box his eyes running over the black text and the vibrant colored liquid in the vile, though the concentration of the liquid was small and most likely useless he swung it around turning to her, "this is the antidote?"**

**She nodded then turned to him for a second before turning to her glass. She mentioned, "300, that is how many people so far I have found with this virus and who have died. I used what I could of the antidote to save 20 and they are still partially living though they'll die soon…I've been taking it in little sips but its getting worse, its desecrating in my body faster and faster. I'm beginning to lose and well as you can see…"**

**He jumped slamming his fast causing the notes to fly around the counter, "don't you dare say that! You know better Tifa; you can't give up and die. That's what you told me."**

**She smiled slightly gathering the things and putting them away. She turned to the window the setting sun in the distance. For a moment as she slipped the things over the cupboards she whispered, "I'm going to fight, of course, I have so much to live for and I don't need a pep talk to know that."**

**She turned to the phone seeing the picture of them all together. Reaching out she took it into her hand smiling. Cloud stood turning to her, he looked away guiltily, "what do we do then?"**

**She pressed the picture to her chest carefully in exhaust and turned to him, "there is something else, Cloud."**

**Stopping he turned away confused of what else there could possibly be to be told. He heard the familiar voice of Aeris and Zack in his mind, Aeris's laughter and then Zack's voice calling to him genuinely _come on you're not going to just sit at her death bed and watch her die are you? Well? _He turned his head away to take it from his mind. She called, "people are looking after the people with this virus, they are like Kadja, they said so, they've visited a lot of the people and told them to come with them, if they didn't, well I haven't seen those people since…"**

**He jumped his lips parting. She turned to him, "they are looking for us to put us into a sleep, to test us. They call themselves scientists and they're using us as-their best discovery yet."**

**Looking into her eyes his blue eyes turned to an awkward glance. He called confused, "like Hojo."**

**She almost laughed as she turned away nodding, "yes, like Hojo."**

**He swallowed lightly hearing her press the photo to the table. Turning she walked past him towards the stairs. He gripped her hand quickly causing her to turn. He narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry about everything you know."**

**She turned to him with a shrug then continued up the stairs. Looking at the kids in the room she knocked carefully smiling, "I'm going to take a nap now okay you guys, if you need anybody Cloud well be downstairs."**

**They nodded to her quickly as she walked out. Her eyes dimmed as she shut the door sitting on her bid with a lazy posture she fell to the side carefully her hair sprawling around her. Out the window the orange rays lit the earth; her eyes winced as she raised her head. She saw the phone number on the desk and turned her head. They didn't know yet, they didn't know about her yet. The rest of AVALANCHE, a sigh escaped her lips. She felt like a walking embodiment of sadness now. Their looks would only be looks of depression and pity. She didn't want that, she'd already gotten that she most of her life, what else? **

**Silently as her eyes came to a close she promised herself to go visit home before it happened, the only problem was that she didn't know what it was going to happen. Throwing her head back in distaste she stretched over the bed. Shutting her eyes she whispered to herself comforting words out of resolution. She turned to her side for a moment moving into a fetal position.**

**Cloud looked to the mess around the sink and oven. He had tried to cook, that didn't turn out so well, and he even tried micro waving but, let's just says he wasn't one for directions. He didn't want to wake Tifa, he didn't want to worry the children about his lack of cooking or home skills so he has resorted to calling and asking the members of AVALANCHE, yet after losing his dignity he left to ordering a pizza and preparing to pick it up. Marlene ran down the stairs quickly then called, "Wow! What did you do to Tifa's kitchen Cloud!"**

**He turned for a moment hanging up the phone walking over carefully, "Um, I tried to cook…want to help me clean it up?"**

**She scrunched up her face laughing a little taking out the cleaning supplies from the storage room and setting it down on the table. She smiled to him as he ran his fingers through his hair, "hey before we do that lets go pick up the pizza, go get Denzel and a Coat and I'll meet you both outside alright."**

**She nodded happily running off as he turned his head to Tifa's bedroom door before running out. It had been 2 hours, she was tired and as said she was in pain. If it was like the geostigma wouldn't it be? He walked out starting up Fenrir. Marlene laughed jumping on the back as Denzel followed happily, "yeah! Let's go!"**

**Walking down the stairway Tifa looked to the mess and sighed for a moment she laughed a little thinking to herself, "Cloud…why do you insist on cooking when you can't?"**

**She slipped on some gloves quickly and began to clean. She ran a familiar tune through her head as she scrubbed down the mess and took out the garbage. Slipping off the gloves she turned her head back hearing the all too familiar sound of Fenrir. Standing she wiped her head with the back of her hand. Putting the things away she started up the laundry turning to see Cloud walk in. He saw the lack of mess and set down the food calling, "Tifa?"**

**She walked down the stairs carefully looking to them with a small smile, "yes?"**

"**You cleaned up the mess…I was going too…"**

"**Well I took a nap I thought it was the least I could too."**

**The two kids ran to her side happily grabbing her arms and pulling her to sit, "come eat Tifa! Cloud ordered a pizza because he can't cook!"**

**How bluntly they said it caused her to laugh a little. She took a seat next to Cloud setting a plate for the kids then for Cloud and then serving herself. Glancing over she swallowed looking to the sky. Smiling as she chewed her food she mentioned, "You're treating me like a crippled old woman Cloud."**

**He jumped turning to her, "what?"**

**Marlene laughed, "she's not crippled! She's just sick!"**

**Denzel chewed his food, "I was sick too! But see all good things happen."**

**He looked to the melted cheese of the pizza that absentmindedly clung to the plate. Reaching out he spoke, "I didn't mean too."**

**She shook her head turning to the kids who finished their second slice. Standing she scurried them upstairs to brush their teeth. They laughed lightly allowing her to stand at the end of the stairs watching them. Turning back she saw him nibble at the rim. Sighing she walked to the plates, "I'm fine, it comes and goes, like your geostigma, even when you had it I didn't treat you like this now did I?"**

**He snickered almost muttering, "you treated me…like the Captain of AVALANCE and your childhood friend still."**

**She laughed nodding to him eating her food leaning against the counter. Propping herself up she nodded to him mockingly, "and…"**

**He finished his pizza leaning back, "I get it already…now I have a favor."**

**She dusted off her hands questioningly looking at him, "hmm?"**

**Cloud took a disgruntled sigh and asked, "can you teach me to cook…"**

**She almost choked on her food as she turned to him in bewilderment. She stopped laughing a little and turning away. Beginning to wash the plates she nodded, "sure thing, as long as you can promise me you'll learn to cook as well as you handle a sword."**

"**Hm, you make it sound so easy."**

**He looked to her then turned away for a second. Swallowing quickly she dropped the plates into the water with a loud crash. Turning Cloud looked at the girl. She looked straight foreword her lips parted hoarsely as she hyperventilated for air. Throwing her hands to her head she fell to the ground painfully calling, "Cloud…"**

**He ran to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulder, " Tifa?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa raised her head to the sun rising from the window. Drawing her to an upright position she looked out with a slight sigh, morbid thoughts of her last days came to mind as she lowered her head. Turning she heard the familiar tune of breath escape Cloud's lungs from her side. She turned to him reaching out her hand the glint of her wedding finger on her finger drawing her from the image. She took a breath for a moment pulling her hand back from him the all too familiar glint from his earring coming through. The two were the same, the diamonds. She turned her head away setting her hand down momentarily, "Cloud…"

She dropped her head for a second standing lazily and heading towards the hallway. She roamed down the corridors seeing Marlene and Denzel sleeping as suspected in their rooms a small look of serenity on their faces. She set herself down at the tea set table in the chair drawing a doll to her chest. Dropping her head she felt her lips quiver slightly, she was afraid, she was willing to admit it, she was afraid to die. Who wouldn't be? She would feel rushes of pain at separated times, but in the end would it be painful or a subsiding relief to get it over with? Turning her head to the creak from the doorway she saw Cloud staring back at her. She looked down placing the doll on the table and turning towards him swaying lifelessly. Shutting the door behind her she looked to the figure inches from her. Raising her head she felt his breath on her face and looked away partially ashamed for fearing a death she had promised to fight and in doing so insinuating to win.

"Tifa…"

She smiled a little to his tone, the tone of depression and apologies for a sin not committed by him. Fiddling with the ring she asked, "Yes?"

A moment passed without response as he then reached his arms out. Slowly they encased around her arms and back. He pulled her slowly against his chest. Seemingly not surprised her eyes shut slowly allowing few tears to fall as she whispered, "Cloud."

He cut her off gripping onto her tighter, his eyebrows furrowed in an untold annoyance with himself and confusing definition of his emotions. He began trying to explain, "I…"

She laughed a little hiding her face in his chest the wool cloth tickling her flesh. She whispered to his apparent shocked look, "Don't be like that Cloud, I don't need anyone to confide in, and it's not that, I'm just scared."

Loosening his hold on her to look down to her he snapped, "Wouldn't you then? Need someone to confide in?"

There was a long pause, no one dared to break the tension filled nexus between them. A clip came from the doorway behind them causing a simultaneous slip from each other. She turned to see Denzel smiling to her, "Tifa, so you are awake…"

She nodded to him walking to open the door further; she bent down setting her hands to his shoulders, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?

He shook his head to her smiling his brown hair swaying from side to side causing her eyes to deepen with a kindness only she could radiate. Lifting herself she brightened, "well since you are already awake, why don't you go brush your teeth, then I'll go make some breakfast okay."

He nodded to her turning and scurrying to get his things leaving her to stand and watch as he slipped by. It happened slowly as she watched a manifestation of movement. Dropping her hand to her side the ring around her finger came to view. Cloud stole her hand in one quick movement causing her to turn. He spoke, "I haven't…we haven't been acting much like we're married, though its clear…I mean."

She laughed to his flustered look elaborating, "Though it's clear that we love each other, even though sometimes you leave and it's hard to tell you care."

He downgraded his eyes at the use of words though he knew for a fact that, that was the nice way of saying it. She slipped her hand out of his turned and walked down the steps. He left himself to reach out to her yet froze with lack of words to say. Turning he saw Marlene open her eyes. She wore a look that was not one of just waking but of forcing herself to sleep. Walking over he asked, "Marlene?"

She winced a little turning away. She called painfully, "Tifa, she has been here for me, more than my own Daddy, I love her just like my own mom, if I had one. I don't want the world to be mad at her and take her away. She didn't even do anything."

Cloud defended, "the world's not mad at her."

She jumped pushing herself to her palms demanding to know, "then why is it doing this!"

Not knowing how to further explain to a child he turned carefully taking the small hands into his own. This was the first time his own hands, came into view. He bent himself to his knees beside the bed looking into her naive brown eyes, "it doesn't always need a reason…"

She seemed upset with his answer yet then hearing Denzel leave the bathroom she jumped leaving him and running into the bathroom. He stood looking at the doorway a bit longer heading then out the door towards the kitchen. He smelt the sweet sent of morning breakfast an all too familiar smell when he came to Tifa's home, she would make sure you left full and came in hungry. Sitting on the stool he set his elbows to the counter seeing a ready mug of coffee for him. Looking up he saw that she refused to meet eyes with him, yet again. Sighing he asked, "when are you going to let us have a full length conversation?"

Stopping she turned putting the eggs into the separate plates answering shortly at best, "when you decide to come home, because you want too. Not because I am sick and Vincent asked you too. We're married…or so does this ring symbolize; I would like for once maybe to live like that…"

She turned away as if ashamed to have said what she had said. He set the mug down carefully eyeing the ring on her finger and nodded, "I want to be here….I want to be here for you. Vincent wouldn't have to ask, and it's not selfish to think that way…you're right…it's just, well."

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps down the stairs. Denzel threw himself into a stool beside Cloud instantly forming himself into the same posture while Tifa flattened her lips in distaste sitting herself down and turning to Tifa who placed each of their plates down then their cups of juice. Denzel protested, "Tifa! Can I have some coffee! Cloud's having coffee!"

He stopped his eyes widened a little at the boy turning his head yet she walked over leaning over the counter, "now Denzel what would you need coffee for, the most exhausting thing you do here would be helping me out from time to time."

Crossing his arms he felt Cloud call, "are you sure you want to try some."

She turned to Tifa who smiled, he was relieved to see such a smile once again, yet before he could continue his gaze he heard Denzel coughing loudly and jugging down his own cup of juice. Smiling a little he reached for his coffee backing up, "so, want some more?"

He shook his head quickly causing Tifa to smack him slightly with the towel, "see…everything isn't as good as you'd think it is."

Marlene lectured quickly, "See Denzel you shouldn't just go around doing everything Cloud does!"

He stuck his tongue out before turning and eating himself. Tifa set herself down besides Marlene eating carefully looking to the children as they argued. She lifted her head between moments seeing Cloud looking to her at times yet turn away. Instantly after Marlene jumped, "come on! Lets go play outside Denzel!"

Tifa jumped, "be careful! Bring my cell phone just in case alright!"

They nodded partially annoyed with the badgering. Tifa sat a moment longer as the door shut when Cloud broke out, "I didn't get to finish."

"I know, "she replied simply.

He turned to her, "Tifa, I'm here to stay."

She looked at him then stood setting the plates over each other yet as she set one over his she felt him steal her hand in his own forcing her to look at him. Their eyes met reluctantly as he spoke, "Vincent beat me too it, and my problem…I-I promise to stay with you, and I go off a lot and I don't come back sometimes for a long time. And I know I hardly call or pick up but I'm always worrying and caring about you. But we know that I attract trouble…I can't let you be hurt like last time, that was too close, now though. I think it was I who caused this, my bond with Sephorith before…"

She looked to him placing herself down on the chair. She looked up to him, "stop blaming yourself, please. I know that, but then again I don't. Words are easy to say, I want proof, show me."

He stopped seeing the glint in her eyes. Slipping his hand from hers he felt her lips press against his cheek and then head to wash the dishes. Standing he walked to her taking the dishes into his own hands and beginning to wash, "I well."

Almost surprised she smiled to him standing in the background to help wash.


	4. Chapter 4

Tifa pointed to the pot carefully turning to him, "alright now you put the noodles into the pot when it starts to boil okay."

He turned to her for a moment questioning, "Wait why?"

Sighing she spoke turning to him completely, "because its going to get wet and only pollute the water, when it boils it softens more."

He nodded to her putting his hand under his chin as she put the cap over the pot. She turned to him other liquid handing him a wooden spoon, "now you stir, it should boil after then okay and when the noodles are soft poor it out into a basket letting all the water drain out then put it in this and put it together! Okay!"

He looked to her for a second then nodded quickly. She smiled to him pressing a hand to his shoulder patting him propping herself up happily, "alright! Good job my cook!"

Sending him a small smile he felt his eyes melt with her brown ones. Stopping he reached his hand out to hers. They stared at each other carefully as he noticed a liquid blend in her eyes. Stopping he looked down to the boiling water releasing her hand. She stepped back carefully pulling herself into the chair. He opened the lid backing up at the hot fumes sliding the noodles into the water and stirring repeatedly. Suddenly seeing little pops from the other part she jumped sliding over and turning it off. Turning she smiled to him as he continued stirring his eyebrows furrowing impatiently as she muttered, "I thought you said this would be faster."

Putting the basket in the sink she glanced to him her long silky hair sliding over her shoulder, "it's faster than the other way, not the speed of lightening."

His lips straightened to a thin line obviously in distaste. He bent over whispering, "This is why I only eat fast food."

She flicked him on the shoulder as he slipped on some gloves grabbing the pot and pouring it into the sink her standing besides him her eyes softening and insulting, "and if you weren't so busy moving away from me you'd be a fat man Cloud."

Ignoring the insult and highlighting the part of "moving away" he set the pot down glancing to her. He saw her reached her hands into the sink her thin fingers wrapping around the handles and sliding the noodles into the sauce allowing him to stir. He furrowed his eyebrows momentarily speaking, "I moved away for your own safety…everything I become involved in becomes trouble. I can never help."

Slipping over his shoulder she wrapped her hand around his to stop him, "done!"

He turned to her seeing her change in subject yet right as she grabbed the pot to place it on the plates she spoke, "you pity yourself and you feel bad. There are times when we hit the floor and when we try to get up we can't, so sometimes we get used to it. I think you've gotten used to it, and you're waiting for something to bring you back to your feet. Since you won't let anyone get to your feet you are left to yourself…"

She stopped putting the pot back sticking her fork into the pasta sticking it into his mouth before he could say a word. He nibbled lightly as she smiled brightly to him tasting some herself, "hmm….no bad Cloud Strife."

He smirked for a moment turning to her, "no it really isn't"

Sliding towards her she stopped against the staircase calling to the children then turning seeing Vincent slid through the door besides Barret who yelled loudly, "TIFA! CLOUD! WHERE IS MY BABY!"

She stopped turning to him glad she had placed a spot for them, "she's coming."

Marlene ran down the stairs turning and jumping into Barret's arms lovingly, "Daddy!"

Denzel ran down his hair flopping as he hugging the man's leg lovingly, "Barret! You're back!"

Vincent walked past them stopping to raise an eyebrow to Cloud's apparel in his apron and gloves. Cloud threw them of quickly coughing and turning away. He shook his head uneasily then heard as he spoke to Tifa, "how have you been?"

Putting her hands behind her she smiled, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Glancing back he walked over setting the plates on the table, "Tifa set you a spot…"

They turned taking in a long wisp of the food before placing himself down on the chair throwing the food into his mouth without a second thought. Swallowing he grinded his teeth together in twisted emotions, "hmm, good Tifa, very good."

Vincent took a seat as she glanced to Cloud who had sat down before sitting down herself, "Yes it is, Cloud made it."

Everyone stopped nearly choking an almost humored face on Vincent as Barret shot him a punch, "well Cloud's learning to cook! This is good stuff! What do Tifa's teaching you huh?"

He hid his head swinging it muttering carefully, "yeah…"

Turning to her they seemed to be wary causing her to shiver. She raised her head fiery in her eyes as she snapped uncontrollably, "stop it! Please!"

Though there she rage there was also softness in her voice. They turned to her seeing her eating still. Barret clarified, "we know some things…"

Cloud raised his head biting down slowly as Marlene and Denzel looked up. They all eyed her as she sat back in her chair crossing her arms asking, "What?"

Vincent coolly answered to her demand, "the virus has been spreading in the towns nearby and some in here. It's not good, people have died and the hospitals said they have no idea what we're talking about…it's a cover-up. People have been trying now to find people with it and people around the host who have it."

Barret added, "That means if they find out about you, they'll try to take the kids and stuff. Its not good Teef, these people are shady this is major."

Cloud protested, "they won't, don't worry too much about it well you."

He turned quickly growling, "She's my kid and we're a team…"

"Our concern is for the well-being of everyone including Tifa, we just want to warn you."

Straightening herself she finished her food answering in-between bites, "I've closed the bar, stopped the deliveries and have resorted to you guys for money…there is no way anyone could find out! We're out of sources and if anything I think we should reopen some closed doors."

Cloud turned to her, "you can't work Tifa! What if something happens? You're just endangering yourself."

She shook her head to the others and him grabbing the finished plates and turning to the sink, "that's a risk I am willing to take, if anything I would like things to go smoothly. Isn't it drawing some suspicion that we suddenly just closed?"

A silence came in her response as she turned slipping off the bandages around her hand showing a weary scar on her arm, "just wait for a bit, you can stay here for insurance if anything…"

((I've been thinking…perhaps I've been spoiling you guys posting everyday huh?))


	5. Chapter 5

Walking down the staircase Tifa ran her hands over the wall smiling to the others who had poured themselves a cup of warm milk and sat themselves at the table. She poured herself a cup walking near the table yet sitting on a stool crossing her legs. Blowing lightly over the cup she raised her head to the others with a blank look then smiled a little, "you're too worried."

Vincent defended turning carefully, "No we are not, you're not worried enough."

She shook her head for a moment as Cloud slipped the box from his lap setting it on the table causing her to shoot a glare to him in the slightest causing him to jump a little. She called, "Cloud…"

He turned to the others trying to avoid her looks, "they should know if anything, the information you have."

"It's useless!"

Vincent reached his cool clawed hand opening the box and spreading out the sheets as Barret called, "we'll decide that."

Unable to say anything else she sat back taking in a gulp of the milk and turning away. She felt eyes on her causing her to wince at the ideas that might pass through their minds. Standing she turned around the counter and set the cup down boiling some more water. Vincent asked, "this small amount of liquid is the antidote? What did you do to it?"

Cloud explained rashly, "she gave it to others with the virus…"

Barret jumped to her quickly causing the papers to scatter farther apart, "Teef! This is no time for sentimentality or charity! How could you just give it away!"

Turning to them she slammed the cup on the table the milk spilling over the edges and burning her flesh slightly causing her to withdraw her hand wrapping her other hand around it explaining, "They had families, it was the right thing to do."

" I don't care if it was right! Have some concern for yourself!"

Cloud walked towards her reaching out for her hand seeing it slightly reddened. He pulled her carefully running it under cold water while Vincent called to her lecturing, "You should have been smarter then this, you should have at least given yourself a dose before anything."

Their eyes ran over the paper work allowing Tifa to pull her hand from the water Cloud turning it off. She turned from them wiping her hands carefully. She set her hands on the counter snapping to them, "I'm not so cruel as too…."

Before she could finish the curt sound of the telephone ringing caused her to taking a deep breath. Walking towards the phone she wrapped her hand around it and lifted it to her ear questioning, "hello?"

The other line spoke quickly and cruelly the sound of breathing over the line, "we know about you…"

It hung up quickly causing her eyes to widen. She dropped the phone to the desk causing it to fall over the ledge. Scanning the desk area quickly her mouth hung open her hand holding onto the table to keep her standing. She seemed frantic when Barret questioned, "who was it Teef?"

She made no motion to response as she moved her hair back pressing her hand to her forehead wincing. Squinting she felt her lip quiver allowing her to fall to the side. She bashed her head against the desk before hitting the ground. Everyone jumped calling, "Tifa!"

Vincent made it to her first as he wrapped his arm around her lifting her to him. Her head fell back a thin line of blood falling from the trim showing the impression of the contact with the desk. Barret lifted the phone pressing it to his ear curiously hearing only the dial tone. He put it back seeing Cloud staring down at her seriously, "Tifa!"

She laid calmly in their arms her face moving slowly but surely in signs of pain. They lifted her and carried her up the stairs into the bedroom. Marlene and Denzel stood in the doorway looking out to the frantic grown ups. Marlene reached out to Cloud curiously, "what happened Cloud?"

Denzel looked down the hall as he felt Cloud's hand set on both their shoulder smiling at best he could or what he was used to, "don't worry, just go back to sleep okay?"

They nodded turning slowly and then shutting the door. He stood turning to the bathroom. He threw the things from the cabinet and drawers trying to find the first aid kit. He threw it to the ground grabbing the small box in the far corner and turning to the room seeing Barret moving her hair from her face and Vincent drawing blood from her arm. He jumped running in setting the box to the bed, "what are you doing?"

"Finding the cause, don't worry…just patch her up."

Narrowing his eyes to him she opened the box taking out the gauze and beginning. Barret took a seat turning to each of them, "who called? Whatever happened, someone called and freaked her out or something."

"We don't have time to worry about that, lets worry about the problem at hand."

"Its part of the problem at hand!"

They stared to each other when Cloud laid a bandage over her head taking a seat. He slowly wrapped his hand around hers bending to his knees and whispering, "You're going to be okay, I promise…"

They looked to the man who was their captain for a moment then turned back. Vincent set the vile of blood to his pouch standing and staring down to him and the others, "we are to discourage her idea of redoing business."

Barret nodded to him without question as Cloud looked up, "she won't let it be that easily."

"Well its final, I am thinking that someone knows especially and if they do find out, we'll all be in danger. Especially the children."

The involvement with the children's names caused Barret to snap to a nod. He stood carefully, "We're staying here for a while, and I think we should tell the others."

Cloud looked up to them for a second then turned away standing. He looked out the window for a second then turned down to the sleeping and seemingly in pain Tifa whispering, "She won't like it."

"She is going to have too; we are to be her guardians from now on."

"Another thing she won't like."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tifa murmured turning her head carefully. She felt a cold cloth against her cheek and a warm wool blanket wrapped around her. Her shivers came to an awkward end as she felt the coolness of the cloth disappear and instead she felt the warmth of a hand wrapped against her own. _Tifa, wake up okay, come on Tifa, everyone's waiting. _She stirred quickly gripping the hand wrapped around her own as she whispered lightly in confusion _Aeris? _There was a manly laugh causing her to whisper once again _Zack?_ Continuing she took in a deep breath exhaling in chunks. The man responded _Cloud is waiting for you, you can fight it, come on Tifa, you can fight it. Just wake up now. _Aeris cut in obviously smiling _I don't want to see you here with us Tifa, there isn't a place here for you. _**

**She suddenly opened her eyes though in a quick movement it became vaguely gentle. Her lips queered to the side as she took a deep breath looking up. Cloud lifted his head from the mattress his hand still wrapped around hers while he whispered, "Tifa?"**

**She winced lifting her hand to probe her head feeling a small bump on it and a bandage. She turned her head carefully offering no words only silence. Turning her head she looked around the room, she asked cautiously, "what happened?"**

**This time it was his turn to offer no response yet he lifted himself lifting her up slowly in his arms while she winced her head curving inward rubbing against his chest. She looked up to him her eyes shaky while she asked, "Cloud?"**

"**You haven't been out long, not this time. Thank God, I was worried."**

**She turned her head to the creak of the door and then suddenly it went wide open. Marlene held a tray of food in her hand her face turning into a full on smile as she turned calling to Denzel. She ran towards them as Denzel followed into the room. Pressing the tray to the bed stand she jumped onto the bed causing Tifa to feel like her brain was in a jar jumbling up and down. Cloud settled her, "Marlene, hush tones."**

**They stopped for a moment nodding as Tifa pushed herself up setting a hand to her head and to Denzel's, "how have you two been?"**

**Marlene smiled, "we've been fine, it's only been a few hours, Daddy and Vinnie are downstairs talking about all this boring stuff, but its okay!"**

**Denzel nodded smiling as he stood on his heels, "we woke up early and thought you were awake but Cloud told us you hit your head so…"**

**She turned to him as he nodded in acknowledgement. She reached her hand out gently turning her feet to the ground, "hey I'll go make some lunch you two go tidy up and play okay!"**

**They nodded as Marlene took Denzel's hand running towards the door turning and waving then continuing foreword. She pressed a hand to her head while Cloud reached out his hand to her shoulders, "Tifa?"**

**She swayed to and fro dizzily whispering, "my head, everything is…everything is just sliding around."**

**He kept her steady as she shut her eyes taking soothing breaths. He whispered, "they said that its phase two…hallucinogens. Tifa…it's not getting better."**

**Standing to get away from him she fell foreword her hand sliding across the tray causing it to fall on the ground while her hands held her up on the ground. He jumped towards her kneeling besides her while Barret ran in concerned with Vincent not to far behind questioning, "what happened!"**

**They bent down towards her while Barret lifted the mess to the table. Tifa looked up to them trying to explain only to have Cloud speak, "she's in phase two."**

**Everyone stopped while Tifa sent him a chilling glare. He backed up surprised while Tifa stood Vincent standing in her path. She staggered back sitting on the bed with a 'oof'. He bent to one knee pulling her eyes open partially taking out a flashlight and looking in. He tuned to the others his voice imprinting in their mind, "we have to take her to the doctor, hallucinogens are followed by mad fits, we know we won't be able to sustain her without hurting her, if not to the doctors somewhere else and definitely no matter we must take away the children. After phase 2 is phase 3, high fever…it ends in phase 5."**

**Tifa felt her head slid to her shoulder and fall to the side into Barret's expecting arms. He shook her when she began to tense she whispered, "Aeris?"**

**There was a long silence as he stood with her in his arms, "Cloud get some of your things, Vincent you'll watch her while I get the kids and some medical supplies alright."**

**He nodded taking her into his arms and leaving down the hall. Barret called out the window, "Marlene! Denzel come get your things!"**

**They looked to him confused yet nodded running inside. By the sound of their echoing voices she was sure they had seen Vincent holding Tifa. Cloud threw the last of his things into a duffle bag turning to him carefully, "Tifa isn't going to die, you need to be able to say that and say it confidently."**

**He turned and nodded slowly walking down the stairs. Marlene ran to her father's side while happily Denzel followed next to Cloud. They turned, "so you're all coming with?"**

**There was a curt nod as they continued on Tifa laid in the back of the truck lying on a sleeping bag. Vincent held her down with seemed to be straps meant to hold down things on the top of the roof. Barret got in to drive with Marlene and Denzel following. Cloud bent down besides her while Vincent explained, "to make sure she doesn't break out, we're bringing her to Cid's, the others are coming."**

**Cloud jumped to him as the car began, "but Tifa said she didn't want it to spread, she doesn't want people feeling sorry for her."**

**Vincent shook his head seeing her begin to struggle her eyes distant. Tifa whispered, "Let me out! It's coming! There!"**

**They looked to her as Cloud seemed to wince. Vincent leaned over her, "Tifa, calm down, it's not real."**

**Her eyes widened painfully as her lips parted stuttering. Cloud lifted his hand to her, "I'll protect you Tifa, I promise."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cid jumped suddenly his hands on his hip leaning his arm on the staff, he looked around carefully itching his head repeatedly, "wait a minute, what?"**

**Vincent sighed repeating once again slowly, "Tifa is sick with a virus that is slowly killing her given to her by the water that cured the geostigma and we are guessing Sephorith is a denominator."**

**He turned into the bedroom sadly shaking his head turning back, "out of all people why Tifa?"**

**Cloud stood stepping out a red mark on his face blood trickling down his lip as he lifted a cloth patting it against his bruised lip. Turning he coughed lightly while Cid asked a little amused, "what happened to you?"**

**Vincent heard thrashing inside the room as Cloud swallowed lightly whispering, "She attacked me, she thought I was the man who killed her father."**

**They nodded smiling to her walking foreword looking into the doorway carefully. Cloud winced at hearing her scream out yet Vincent sighed, "we should sedate her."**

**Crossing his arms Cid nodded, "Yuffie well be here soon followed by everyone else, so we should just try and keep her under control and we know we don't want to hurt her so…let's set this baby up."**

**They nodded smiling to each other yet their smile quickly faded as out of the room came flying Barret. He shut the door quickly gripping his gut. Coughing he looked back, "she's going nuts in there, and she has one powerful kick to add."**

**Vincent bent down to him turning back towards the door, "she seems to be getting even more reckless."**

**She pounded against the door as Vincent padded the lock tighter. He sighed carefully shaking his head taking a deep breath when Cloud added in question, "did she break the restraints?"**

" **I am guessing so, which means hold the door shut until Yuffie and Red get here."**

**Cloud seemed to sadden as Barret stood with a grunt helping Vincent bolt the door. He turned to Marlene and Denzel who instantly scurried back into the room. He sighed walking towards the room only to hear Barret call to him explaining, "Calm down I'll talk to them you handle your wife."**

**She stopped hearing his use of the word then nodded. Vincent released his hand from the door backing away hearing Cid yell, " Yuffie's here get ready!"**

**Cloud jumped turning to the doorway as disgruntled Vincent began to open the doorway. Tifa suddenly came running at them only to be slammed against the wall by Vincent. Cloud yelled, "don't go so hard on her!"**

**Vincent turned with a glare just as Yuffie ran in continuing to scold them for not telling her. She set the needle up as Tifa began to scream Cloud standing there almost ready to step in until the sharp tip met with her neck. She fell against the wall when Cid walked in shocked, "what happened to my room! Well how's Tifa?"**

**Yuffie turned angrily, "better now! Jeeze you guys! What the hell!"**

**Vincent set her down strapping her to the bed carefully turning and speaking seriously, "Tifa asked us, what you wanted us to do? Now let her rest."**

**She crossed her arms annoyed turning to leave looking back narrowing her eyes. Cloud apologized at best before returning to the room to sit beside her. Barret explained the situation once more with a small sigh. Yuffie sighed, "poor Tifa, and Cloud."**

**There was a small nod as she began to stir once more a little. Cloud gripped her hand sadly whispering as he pressed his lips to her hand, "promise me, promise me you'll be okay…I'm here now okay, just promise…"**

**((A/N: Hey does someone want to adopt this story or put in a few chapters? Lol just an offer and everything sorry losing all vibes for this story but you know I'll get back to it I am sure!))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epidemic**

**Cloud shook sweat dripping down his face as he wiped it away, he couldn't touch her, she was burning him, and the fever was increasing with every single second. They had brought her to hospitals in her time while traveling but nothing was working. People were scared it looked like and by her fever she was burning the blankets with the more time she spent near it. The air was full of despair and horror while he couldn't bear to leave her, she was in so much pain, and she looked like she couldn't breathe at all. She looked like she was in a state of a breakdown. Everything was going to breakdown faster and faster, sooner and sooner. A dramatic breakdown it seemed like. Cloud reached his hand to touch hers but just moving closer caused his hand to shake and made him pull back in fear of being burned. Her tears evaporated upon leaving her eyes and her body was untouchable by flesh only by Vincent's clawed metallic hands would it be possible to save her now, especially if he couldn't touch her?**

**Dropping to his knees besides her he felt the room fill with cold air, turning he looked to see the door was opened and Cid was standing there, he wiped the sweat that formed at his brow just by entering and called to him, "Come on Cloud, get some fresh air, Vincent says he needs to do some work in here."**

**Cloud nodded to him stepping away from her for a second dropping the soaked rag into the bowl of cold water that in mere minutes turned to warm water. Looking away he walked out Vincent passing him by walking inside. Cloud stopped him halfway gripping his arm, "Look after her Vincent, please."**

"**You should know better than to ask me that. I am doing everything I can right now."**

**Vincent turned walking towards her setting a clawed hand to her head and glancing to the water bowl in interest. Turning away he sighed walking out of the room, Cloud sat outside the door while Cid shut the door behind him looking at the thermostat seriously, "it keeps moving closer and closer up, that is a little dangerous by the looks of it."**

**Cloud put his hand down muttering some incoherent things that didn't seem to make sense to anybody especially not to him. Cid grabbed his arm, "Wake up Cloud! This is no time to start feeling sorry for yourself!"**

**Staring at his friend he shook his head, "We haven't gotten any closer to finding those people who called her, all these things we are doing have done nothing to help her! She is in pain and I can't do anything! At least when it was me who was suffering I knew what to do, I was aware that something there could help me and I could be saved, but with Tifa! This is just all new! She is going to end up like another victim on this train wreck and we'll find another person dead on this team."**

**Cid punched him in the face tiredly. He crossed his arms annoyed and looked back sighing, "Don't be stupid well you! You are just acting reluctant, are you really that okay with her dieing?"**

**Silence covered the area while Barret walked in his arms crossed, "well I never thought that I would see the day that Cloud Strife was going to let someone die, reminds you of someone doesn't it? Of Aeris?"**

**Eyes wide Cloud turned quickly to him while Cid jumped his mouth hung open as if Barret just sprouted another pair of eyes or something, "Barret! That was uncalled for!"**

"**Is it really? Seems like this boy here needs something to push him along, don't you think?"**

**Cloud looked away furrowing his eyebrows. Putting a hand to his head he whispered, "Its different…this is different."**

"**Really? Tell me how different it is."**

**Opening his mouth to explain Vincent opened the room speaking harshly, "She said something."**

**Eyes found him in an instant as Cloud jumped forgetting what he was just asked and sparking into the questions of his own, "What happened?"**

"**She said that they are coming…"**

"**They?"**

**Cid itched his head until he heard over the intercom, " Cid! Something is heading this way fast!"**

**The sounds of cracking metal and impact rained over the entire ship a soft yet cruel voice coming in over the intercom, "**_**Hello there comrades of the ill one, you maybe looking for a lead and in so, we are Black Sabbath and we are the ones responsible for the ill girl on your bed at the moment. Our guess is that she is going through a high fever; she may have known that we were coming. We have a deal for you, please land your ship and you'll find some men dressed in black suits, these are your negotiators, bring the girl's body with you. She should be cooling down as we speak."**_

**End. Its an update isn't it?**


End file.
